


Serviertengekritzel

by MessedUpHair



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Natepat, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad and Sweet, which should be called "mate"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair
Summary: Matt und Nate sind schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und Matt ist der Meinung, es ist die Zeit gekommen, seinem Freund eine wichtige Frage zu stellen. (MatPat/GameTheory & Nathan Sharp/Natewantstobattle) #NatePat





	Serviertengekritzel

Matt war nervös. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so nervös gewesen, nicht vor einem Theaterauftritt oder als er sein erstes Video hochgeladen hatte. Damals hatte er schon gedacht jeden Moment an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben, doch das war kein Vergleich zu jetzt. Der sonst so gefasste junge Mann war ein einziges Nervenbündel. Sein Hemd hatte er dreimal neu knöpfen müssen und er überlegte gerade ob er erneut duschen sollte, als sein Handy klingelte. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, nur um dann noch viel schneller als zuvor in seinem Brustkorb zu hämmern. Spätestens jetzt müsste er eigentlich ohnmächtig werden. Doch die Schwärze vor seinen Augen blieb aus, weshalb er mit zittrigen Fingern über den Bildschirm fuhr.

„Hey MitPit.“ Nates verstellte Stimme drang aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher, eindeutig amüsiert und kein bisschen nervös.

„Hi Nate.“, grüßte Matt zurück, bemüht einen entspannten Ton anzuschlagen. „Was gibt´s?“ Bitte sag nicht ab, bitte sag nicht ab!

„Das könnte ich eigentlich eher dich fragen, wo bleibst du denn? Ich bin fertig und warte hier auf dich.“ Anklagend hörte Matt die Stimme seines Freundes, während sein Blick zur Uhr flog. So spät schon?! Hastig suchte er seine restlichen Sachen zusammen, das Handy immer noch am Ohr und eine Entschuldigung á la „Hab die Zeit vergessen“ stotternd. Verzweifelt hantierte er mit seinen Schnürsenkeln, die sich wohl gegen ihn verschworen hatten und wurde bei Nates amüsiertem Lachen nur noch hektischer. Endlich, endlich!, waren auch seine Schuhe richtig zu und mit einer kurzen aber liebevollen Verabschiedung, legte er endlich auf. Mit Nates „Bis gleich, du Dummnudel.“ Im Ohr, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen und flog regelrecht zu seinem Auto. Während der schnellen Fahrt überprüfte er zum x-sten Mal seine Taschen um dann ein wenig erleichterter schließlich vor ihrem Haus zu parken. Nate saß bereits vor der Tür und begann breit zu lächeln als er Matt sah.

 

„Hallo Dummie-Gummiebär.“, grüßte der Schwarzhaarige als er endlich im Auto saß und küsste Matt auf die Wange. Dieser begann zu lachen.  
„Du bist heute mal wieder ganz kreativ, was?“ Grinsend nickte Nate, während er sich anschnallte und begann dann von seinem Tag zu erzählen und von dem neuen Song an dem er arbeitete. Matts Nervosität begann sich zu legen und er genoss es Nate einfach nur zuzuhören. Als sie dann jedoch vor dem kleinen Restaurant hielten, war die ganze Aufregung wieder da. Auch wenn Matt wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht möglich war, war er sich zu 87% sicher, dass Nate sein Herzklopfen hören musste. Dennoch lächelte er tapfer und sie traten zusammen durch die Tür. 

 

Den Tisch den Matt reserviert hatte, lag etwas abseits in einer kleinen romantischen Nische – perfekt für den Abend. Und so hätte er nicht die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste, sollte er sich blamieren. Oh Gott, da hatte er ja noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht! Doch er konnte sich nicht weiter in diesem Gedanken vergraben, da ihnen die Speisekarte gebracht wurde und Nate begann sich mit ihm über das Essen zu unterhalten. Matt hörte jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da er mal wieder, so unauffällig wie möglich, seine Taschen abtastete. Er hatte gar nicht wirklich auf die Karte geachtet und bestellte sich einfach das was ihm als erstes ins Auge fiel, als er sichtlich erleichtert über seinen Taschenfund die Karte abgab.

„Erzähl mal, wie war dein Tag so?“, fragte Nate und musterte Matt mit seinen dunklen Augen. Ein wenig überfordert fuhr sich der Brünette durchs Haar.

„Wir hatten ziemlich viel zu tun. War ziemlich anstrengend.“

„Bist du deshalb noch so gestresst?“ besorgt aber mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln nahm Nate seine Hand. Stumm nickte Matt und seufzte lang, während er sich tiefer in die Kissen der Bank fallen ließ. Das war zwar eine eiskalte Notlüge, aber es musste sein. Auch wenn er es verabscheute zu lügen, wollte er nicht, dass Nate Verdacht schöpfte. Während dem Essen versuchte Matt weiterhin alles normal zu spielen und begeisterte merkte er, dass sich sein Körper beruhigte. Sein Hirn war zwar immer noch dabei total auszuticken und bei dem Gedanken an sein Vorhaben schlug sein Magen jedes Mal aufgeregte Purzelbäume, doch er war deutlich weniger verkrampft. Die beiden redeten und lachten und genossen ihr Essen, während sich in Matts Kopf die Wörter überschlugen. Dabei hatte er sie die letzten Tage doch auswendig gelernt, doch jetzt waren sie auf einmal weg.

 

„Entschuldige mich kurz, ja?“ Nate stand mit einem Zwinkern auf, als Matt nach seiner Hand griff und ihn sanft vom Gehen abhielt. Bestimmt küsste er seinen Freund, bevor er ein „Jetzt darfst du gehen.“ gegen Nates Lippen grinste. Dieser verdrehte nur lächelnd die Augen, bevor sie sich erneut küssten und Nate dann endlich Richtung Toilette verschwand. Verliebt blickte Matt ihm nach. Ja… er war sich sicher ihn heute zu fragen. Er begann seinen vorherigen Plan über Bord zu werfen und kritzelte ein paar Versuche einer neuen Rede auf seine Servierte, das kleine Kästchen aus seiner Tasche daneben stehend.

 

Matt begann zu lächeln und obwohl sein Herz wieder begann höher zu schlagen, war er völlig entspannt als er Nate auf sich zukommen sah und Matt begann aufzustehen. Bevor er sich jedoch versah, fiel Nate, lag nur Sekunden später auf dem Boden, Rot um ihn herum, dass sich langsam ausbreitete. Leute schrien, Schüsse ertönten und Fenster zersprangen, alles war laut und in Aufruhr um einen stillen Nate, der sich nicht regte. Und als Matt begriff was passiert war, schrie er. Er schrie und heulte, fiel auf die Knie. Die Schüsse waren verstummt. Menschen um ihn herum zitterten und weinten, zuckende blaue Lichter schnitten durch den Raum und er schrie noch immer. Matt wollte Nates Stille übertönen, begann zu fluchen, ihn anzuschreien, während er begann seine Jacke auf die blutende Stelle zu drücken, schimpfte auf Nate ein, er solle die Augen aufmachen, er solle es ja nicht wagen ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen. Matt schrie weiter, während man Nate auf eine Trage verfrachtete, ihm seine Jacke in die Hand drückte und ihn mit in den Wagen nahm. Er schrie weiter und strampelte, als man versuchte Matt nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Erst dann, als er Nates blasses Gesicht im Neonlicht des Krankenwagens sah, das ganze Blut und die Leblosigkeit realisierte, wurde Matt ganz still. Still und ängstlich und so vollkommen verloren landete er schließlich alleine in einem kleinen weißen Flur, nur ein paar Wände trennten ihn von Nate. Stumm liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, er hatte begonnen zu zittern und seine Haare standen völlig wirr. Seine Hände fühlten etwas Kleines in seiner Jackentasche. Es war das Kästchen, zusammen mit dem zerknitterten und blutbesudelten Stück Servierte, auf dem man noch deutlich Matts gekritzelte Schrift lesen konnte.

Nathan Smith, Liebe meines Lebens und mein Ein und Alles.  
Erweist du mir die Ehre mich für den Rest meines Lebens zu begleiten und mich zu heiraten?

Er heulte auf, schrie verzweifelt und presste beides an sich. Er blickte erst wieder auf, als einer der Arzthelfer ihn ansprach. Er kannte diesen Blick.  
„Mr. Patrick.“

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading, secondly, I´m sorry for the open end (I may write a second part...) and thirdly I would appreciate it if someone would like to help me to translate it into English.
> 
> \- Mess


End file.
